Thor
"I’m only alive because fate wants me alive. Thanos is just the latest in a long line of bastards, and he’ll be the latest to feel my vengeance. Fate wills it so." : ―Thor to Rocket Raccoon Thor Odinson is the current king of Asgard, a founding member of the Avengers, and the God of Thunder. When his irresponsible behavior restarted a conflict between Asgard and Jotunheim, Thor was denied the right to become king, stripped of his power, and banished by his father Odin to Earth. While exiled on Earth, Thor learned humility, finding love with Jane Foster, and helping to save his new friends from a destructive threat sent by his adoptive brother Loki. Due to his selfless act of sacrifice, Thor redeemed himself in his father's eyes and was granted his power once more, which he then used to defeat Loki's schemes of genocide. Upon being welcomed back to Asgard as a hero, Thor was forced to return to the Earth in order to retrieve Loki after he had survived falling through a black hole and had begun his attempt at world domination, having taken possession of the Tesseract. Thor joined the Avengers under the guidance of S.H.I.E.L.D. and stood with them to stop the schemes of his own adopted brother, eventually following the newly formed team as they battled against Loki's army of the Chitauri during the Battle of New York until Loki was eventually defeated by the Avengers, captured and returned onto Asgard to await justice for his crimes against the Earth. Thor returned to Asgard having defeated his brother's schemes, as he then helped the Asgardian Armies restore peace across all of the Nine Realms during the Marauders' War. However, the peace proved to be short lived as Thor then fought the Dark Elves during the Second Dark Elf Conflict as they had attempted to transform the Nine Realms into eternal darkness. During these events, Thor was reunited with Jane Foster who had become host to the Aether and a target of the Dark Elves, with Thor being forced to free Loki from imprisonment for his aid. Eventually, the Aether was removed from Foster's body and Loki seemingly sacrificed his life saving Thor from Kurse, leading to the Dark Elves and Malekith were all defeated. Thor renounced his claim to the throne and left Asgard for Earth so he could stay with Foster. During his stay on Earth, Thor helped the Avengers once again, this time in their attempts to locate Loki's Scepter, leading to him joining the fight against HYDRA. Following HYDRA's defeat and the capture of Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, the team had to stop the newly created Ultron, a rogue invention inadvertently created by Tony Stark which had threatened to wipe out all of humanity and replace it with its own Ultron Sentries. Once Ultron had been defeated, Thor promised his Avengers allies that he would return and went back to Asgard to investigate the visions he saw when being manipulated by Scarlet Witch, which showed him the Infinity Stones. In his investigations, Thor realized that Loki still lived and had usurped Odin's royal throne during Thor's absence. To aid in both pursuing his brother and finding his father to return peace to Asgard, Thor sought help from Doctor Strange. However Thor was just too late to save his own father from death and, after witnessing Odin's death, Thor met Hela, the Goddess of Death and his sister. In the wake of his first encounter with Hela, Thor's hammer Mjølnir was destroyed and he was banished to Sakaar, where he was forced to compete in the Contest of Champions. After a reunion and subsequent fight with Hulk, the pair allied with the rogue Valkyrie in order to save Asgard. After battling with Hela and losing an eye to her, Thor then had Loki unleash Ragnarök and destroy Asgard, killing Hela in the process, although he escaped with the remaining Asgardians. Declaring that Asgard was all its people and not a place, Thor accepted his newfound position as king and decided to relocate the Asgardians on Earth. Tragedy only continued to follow Thor. As they were en route to Earth, their ship was attacked by Thanos and the Black Order, who sought the Tesseract which Loki took from Asgard's vault at the last moment. Thor witnessed Thanos take the stone and murder his brother and people before he was flung from the ship and into deep space. He was picked up by the Guardians of the Galaxy and had teamed up with Rocket Raccoon and Groot to travel to Nidavellir. With the help of the Dwarf Eitri, Thor crafted Stormbreaker, and aided the nation of Wakanda and the Avengers in defeating the Outriders and confronting Thanos. However, Thor was unable to stop Thanos from activating the Infinity Gauntlet and erasing from existence half the universe's population before he escaped.